Oh I'm Thrilled
by Volconix
Summary: Hayden Coville is kicked out of his home and pushed into a world inside Bullworth Academy consisting of nothing but gangs and cliques. Eventual [OCxZoe]


A/N: I do not own Bully/Canis Canem Edit or any of the characters. They belong to Rockstar. I however own Hayden Coville and Marty Diego.

**OH I'M THRILLED**

* * *

Hayden Coville wasn't in the best of moods.

As he stood outside Bullworth Academy he thought back to when he was home. When he had the final row with his dad. It wasn't rare for Hayden and his dad to argue, it drove Hayden's mother out of the place. It was another normal day, with Hayden just waking up. It was a shame that several bottles of vodka sat next to him.

As always Mr. Coville liked to check the time in Hayden's room (all the other clocks in the house were unusally one hour early). Before Mr. Coville was even out of toilet Hayden knew something was up. And, as he rolled over to look out the window, his chest met the cold glass of a vodka bottle.

_Crap._

Hayden quickly looked at the foot of his bed and nearly yelled out. His best friend Marty was passed out on the floor, a similar vodka bottle in hand. While Mr. Coville was out, Marty Diego and a few other people decided to crash at Hayden's. Hayden's heart skipped a beat. Where were the others? Hayden could hear his dad start to sing; a sign that he had finished. Hayden jumped out of bed and kicked Marty in the hip.

_"Marty, get the hell up man."_

_"Bert I can jast stay 'ere!"_

_"Not unless you wanna die! Now quick, out the window."_

_"Wha'? You're four storeys urp!" Marty protested, waving his fist as he slowly got to his feet._

Suddenly, the flush went off. Hayden practically grabbed Marty by his neck and smacked him (accidentally) on the window-pane. After a slurred curse from Marty, Hayden looked out of the window. He felt God was on his side; a huge trash compactor lay at the bottom of the building, filled to the brim with waste and cardboard. Hayden looked back, only to hear his dad.

_"HAYDEN! WHY THE HELL ARE THERE TWO KIDS IN THE BATH??"_

Then the door burst open and Hayden's eyes met his dad's.

* * *

Hayden didn't want to think of the rest. After all, his dad simply raided Hayden's wardrobe and stuffed all his clothes into it and proclaimed that Hayden's new home would be none other than Bullworth Academy. 

And what a complete tip it was. As Hayden walked past the rusty iron gates, he instantly saw a white-shirted guy push a small boy with a green vest against the wall. _What the hell? _Almost instantly a burly Prefect came hurtling out of nowhere, grabbing the white-shirted guy by the neck and tackling him to the ground. Walking past the scene he caught the eye of the small kid, who simply stared back, his eyes narrow.

Hayden had now reached the steps leading up to the main school building. As he approached the door, another boy ran out of the building, with another Prefect in tow. The boy had a shaved head and an untucked shirt with a blue vest over it. _Geez, this place is weird. _Hayden walked forward and pushed the door leading into the entrance hall. A large staircase met Hayden's glance first, with two other staircases feeding off it. Two double doors sat at the top of the balcony. _That must be the principal's office._

Hayden's headed for the steps. As he did a firm hand grasped his right shoulder. The hand spun him round and a tall Prefect with glasses stared back at Hayden.

"Where is your uniform?" The Prefect enquired.

"Um, I'm new here," Hayden replied.

"Didn't you recieve the uniform through the mail?"

"Nah, my dad was being a jerk. He kicked me out and sent me to this place."

"Hm, come with me then."

The Prefect led Hayden up one of the smaller staircases. When they reached the top, the Prefect pushed (rather shoved) Hayden into the office. Hayden looked back but the Prefect was already gone. Hayden shook his head and walked towards the huge desk. A woman suddenly popped out from behind it.

"Yes?"

"Um, I'm new. Hayden Coville."

"Hayden, Hayden," The woman stood up and flicked through a big black book. "What did you say it was? Cohill?"

"Coville."

"Yes, you're on the register. Welcome to Bullworth and all that. I'm Miss Danvers, the secretary to your wonderful principal," Miss Danvers trailed off. Hayden coughed, which brought Miss Danvers back to reality. "I'm sorry but you're appointment with Dr. Crabblesnitch will have to wait. Me and him need to discuss.. financal matters.."

And with that Miss Danvers entered Dr. Crabblesnitch's study, leaving Hayden alone to find his own way to the dormitory. As he made for the door a scream came from outside the room. He poked his head out of the doorframe to see what the commotion was. The boy with the shaved head was chasing a redheaded girl around the lockers. A few screams later, the girl was catching her breath by the girl's bathroom. The boy came round the corner and laughed. Her head lifted and the boy leaned in for a kiss. The girl returned the kiss, making the kiss next to a bathroom slightly more appealing to some other students.

Hayden sighed and walked down the stairs.

* * *

It didn't take long for Hayden to find the dormitory, especially with a huge arch with "Boys Dorm" written on a plaque above it. As he walked through the courtyard, he caught a glimpse of a group of green vests huddled around something. Being the curious one, Hayden approached the group, taking several looks around before tapping one of the boys shoulders. A rather large boy turned round. His rather long hair tucked behind his ears and glasses covering his small eyes. 

"Yes newbie?"

"Newbie?" Hayden frowned, but continued. "Um, I was wondering what you were doing?"

"Oh, we are simply conversing in the biggest battle in G&G history. Melvin's Mega Men vs. Algie's Amazingly Amazing Army."

Hayden stood blank-faced, wondering what to say. _G&G? Biggest battle? _The boy went back to the small crowd. Several "woops" and cheers could be heard as he poked his head back in. Hayden shook his head.

"The Nerds, the weirdest of the cliques in my opinion."

Hayden spun round to see the redhead he had seen earlier.

"Cliques?"

"Factions, gangs, complete idiots," The girl said walking next to Hayden. They were about the same height which was good for Hayden, since all the people he had been speaking to where so small. "The Nerds hang in the library. I think this is the most of them I've seen out at one time."

Hayden laughed. "So, these cliques, I'm guessing there's more?"

The girl turned to look at Hayden. Her face was even nicer up close. The girl seemed to look through Hayden for a while before speaking.

"You're that kid from across the forest aren't you?"

"Yeah. Hayden." He stretched out a hand. Zoe dismissed the handshake with a slight frown.

"Zoe.. um, we're not that polite here in ol' Bullworth. Be that polite you'll be public enemy number one for bullies."

Hayden looked back at the crowd of Nerds. Someone had just won, seeing the cries of jubilation from one half of the cluster, and the groans from the others. Hayden didn't hear or see Zoe leave and, as he looked back, he saw nothing but the archway leading out of the courtyard.

* * *

Hayden was sitting in the lounge of the dorm. It wasn't exactly clean or flashy, but it didn't bother Hayden. He was used to conditions like this at his mothers. The TV set was smashed up, a long poker table stood with one chair next to it, a vending machine sat in the corner and an arcade machine opposite. There was also a notice board filled with pieces of paper. Hayden hadn't joined that late into the term, but already loads of things were happening. 

Suddenly the dorm door burst open. Hayden turned round to see the boy with the shaved head again. He didn't look happy. A boy came up behind him. His face looked completely feminine. If he had long hair Hayden would've mistaken him for one. He also came with a comical pink shirt. The icing on the cake.

"Jimmy, calm down. I'm sure they won't let Gary back here!"

"Are you sure Petey? He maybe on parole but if he pulls off what he did last y-"

Jimmy and Petey spotted Hayden pretending to watch TV. If it was actually one it could've looked realistic. Jimmy nearly ran at Hayden, who was grabbed from his seat and thrown to the floor. Being a black-belt at karate didn't help there. Jimmy grabbed Hayden by his jacket and swung him round so he they were face to face, only Hayden was on the floor.

"Eavesdropping are we? I know just what to do with you!"

"Jimmy, don't!" Petey stepped forward but Jimmy outstretched an arm.

"Stay out of this Petey. I know him. I spotted him with Zoe earlier on!" Jimmy spat, lifting Hayden off the floor.

"Oh, this is about her I see? Getting all jealous just 'cos she was talking to me?"

_Crack._

Jimmy had propelled his head forward and into Hayden's nose. Petey covered his mouth and muttered an "Oh my". But Hayden managed to stay on his feet. Warm blood trickled down his nose and stained his jacket. Jimmy threw a jab at Hayden, who quickly dodged to the right and launched his own fist into Jimmy's face. Jimmy stumbled backwards onto the couch. Hayden pounced and grabbed Jimmy by the collar.

"Eben?" Hayden said, his nose blocked with blood.

"Even." Jimmy said, a slight smile crossing his face.

**

* * *

**


End file.
